Asian Girls Do It Better
by ArtificialAorta
Summary: Modern P&P w/Asian twist sort of AU : All Lena Chen wanted this summer was to sit back, relax and learn to love her family a bit more. What she got was Karma in the form of Fletcher Wallace Darcy.
1. Chapter 1

Asians Girls Do It Better

A/N- Italic sentences mean it's spoken in Mandarin. An asterisk means it's in pin ying (Mandarin spelled out in Latin letters) and will be explained at the bottom of the chapter.

Disclaimer: Had I owned Pride and Prejudice, there would have been more awkward situations which defiantly would have made Jane Austin blush madly.

Chapter One- Meet Lena Chen

**Intro by Lena Chen **

Jane Austin wrote a book about a family with five daughters and their mother's obsession to have their girls find good husbands. One thing is for sure...Austin never knew the pain an Asian girl has to go through when it comes to the art of courting. I thought I had left all that when I went to college. Hell was I wrong. Maybe it would have been better if I still didn't live with my parents?

Haw Par Villa in Singapore has 'The Ten Courts Of Hell' exhibit. Its pretty gruesome but _that_ doesn't even begin to describe the embarrassing pain my mother puts me and my sisters through. If I have to go on another one of her 'perfect Chinese boy blind dates' I'm going to hurt someone...

All I, Lena Chen, wanted to do this summer was stay at home, relax and design new outfits for my book so I can _try_ to become a successful fashion designer. Did I get that? No

Buddha decided that I needed to get a huge helping of karma in the form of Fletcher Wallace Darcy.

--

Lena Chen had decided this summer would be different. She would not let her mom set her up with any more 'nice' Chinese boys. She refused to let her sisters' constant bickering about who knows what annoy her. There was no way in nirvana would she procrastinate work like the summer before. She would stay out of the sun and discontinue tanning because she seriously thought she might get skin cancer. Finally, she promised to be a better Asian daughter because she was starting to feel bad about losing touch with her Chinese roots.

It was really hard to remind herself of these things as her mother burst through her door while she was trying to find a better place via meditation.

"_Girls! Girls! Oh, get out of your rooms! You won't believe it. Someone, a _man_, is moving into the neighbourhood_!" Mrs. Chen shouted joyfully

"_Oh! Jackie Chan_?" Lena offered

"_Lena, don't joke like that_. _He's rich! He's renting the big mansion out on the hill. Oh I hope he's a Chinese boy! The economy is so good now. Doesn't he sound perfect for Kimmie_?"

"_Mama! We're perfectly capable of finding our own husbands. Gosh, it's only the second day of summer vacation. Pace yourself._" Lena cut in, annoyed and trying to remember her new summer mantra 'I love my family and their interesting quirks'

"_Don't you dare speak to me like that! When your father dies do you think there will be enough money to give to each of you? Your father worked his way from a coal mine and lived through the cultural revolution so you girls could have a better life! This is how you thank us? At least the other girls consider the boys I set them up with. All you do is turn your nose down at them. Are you ashamed of your heritage?"_

"I'm glad Lena doesn't consider the boys you set her up with. They can't appreciate her as they should." Mr. Chen walked in

"ChenXian Sheng, what are you saying? Kim is the pretty one! She got into Cornell. If anything they can't appreciate her!"

Lena and her father rolled their eyes. Kim, the eldest, was any Asian parent's dream. Not only was she 5 Ft 8, fair, skinny, looked like a gorgeous Asian doll, she also had top grades, had received a scholarship in Cornell then finished her vet training early. She now was 23 and working at as a Vet relatively close to home. Beauty, brains and a heart. Lena liked to say Lucy Liu had better watch out.

On the other hand, Lena was the 5 Ft 2 trouble maker. As the opposite of Kim, Lena was rather short, darker toned and looked like any other indistinguishable asian. While in school, she had been suspended a number of times and didn't do too well grade wise. Although she was intelligent in her own right, Lena was just couldn't be assed to keep up with school work giving her a lovely C average. She was their father's unspoken favourite. Most of her childhood was spent outside or trying to translate Proust into Mandarin and Confucius into English after refusing to go to Saturday Chinese school. Lena was an interesting mix of extremes. Kick boxing was one of her favourite hobbies...as well as meditation and yoga. She currently decided to study fashion at a local community college.

The other three girls meant well most of the time but were just silly. The younger two, Amanda or Mandy and Alison or Ali, were boy crazy and it drove their mother slightly off the wall as the boys they liked were caucasian. Michelle or Mitch was always reading vampire/werewolf novels and listened to death metal, again driving their parents off the wall. Lena just accounted for their behaviour to immaturity as their ages were 15, 14 and 17, respectively.

Alas, life goes on (as Mr. Chen liked to say to Lena). So all Lena Chen could really do was stay in the nice town of Marling, a nice 1 1/2 hours from Santa Monica, and pray that Bingley left her world alone. She'd _sort_ of get that wish...

--

Xian Sheng Mr. in Manderin. The last name is said first then 'Mister' or 'Miss' etc. in Mandarin

Last A/N

I noticed there weren't really that many culture switches when it came to P & P. I then got to thinking and realised Asian culture sort of had a lot of ties with the olden themes of arranged marriages etc.

Plus I'm only half Asian and lived in a relatively westernised mind set so sorry if I get a few things wrong with the family dynamics. I'm trying my best.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I've decided to post two chapters because they're a little short. Besides I've got most of the story written out but because of OC editing must look over it. Thanks for the comments though! Still trying to figure out how works. I'm hoping the writing and story line stays solid throughout. So more editing yay!

Oh and I think last chapter the asterisks may not have worked. Sorry! I'll try numbers this time.

Disclaimer: If I owned P&P, I wouldn't need my part time job

**Chapter Two- Fight For Your Right To Parrrtay**

Being the only Asian families in a white dominate area had advantages and disadvantages. Advantage: you're easy to spot. Disadvantage: you're easy to spot.

Right now, Lena and her best friend Isobel 'Izzy' Li were drinking at their favourite cafe.

"So Lena, I suppose the arrival of Mr. Bingley didn't go unnoticed in your house." Isobel asked while handing her a chai tea

"Hell it didn't. I wish he could have stayed where he came from. Then I wouldn't have to go to this stupid welcoming party." Lena and Isobel went way back. Their fathers both were damaged one way or another from communism and were determined to make a better life. Mr. Chen owned a Chinese bookstore that branched off into a rather large All Asian Language Bookshop. Mr. Li worked his way up in an electronics factory.

Either way, the two men were pretty good friends and nothing stopped them from moving near each other in a white based neighbourhood and sending the rest of their children to the same private school. Though admittedly the Chens tended to have more money issues than the Lis.

"No matter, both our mothers will try to set us up, but I bet he'll be head over heels for Kim. I know for a fact that lao wai(1) _love_ pretty asian girls."

"Well, if he likes exotic girls then she's got that down. Our families are the only Asian ones in the neighbourhood. But you know, I'm sure my mother won't be too pushy about setting Kim up. It's only Chinese boys for our family and it's not like we need a white man for a visa or something."

"Yeah, that's _so_ south-east asian." Isobel concluded while wrinkling her nose

"Whatever, we'll just have to see. Mr. Bingley will be crazy not to like Kim."

"Though who knows what whorish clothes those jin nu-er(2) will wear." Lena laughed, she loved Isobel putting various Mandarin into her sentences

"I guess if Mr. Bingley prefers Jin nu-er then he doesn't deserve Kim. Ai-o(3), when is Kimmie going to get back? She said she'd met me here at 2 after she's done at the clinic. It's almost 3! We need to go. If we're not getting ready 5 hours before your dad's party then mama will kill us. She says your parents are inviting some Chinese boys or something. Damn your mother."

At that moment, a radiant Kim walked through the doors.

"_Sorry_" Kim mumbled in Mandarin quickly spotting her companions

"What took you so long, I mean_ what took you so long._" 'I will be more Chinese, I will be more Chinese'

"_There was this British guy at the animal clinic that had an emergency_."

"_British guy? Cute?_" Isobel asked knowing it was likely to be Mr. Bingley

_"Maybe, but that's not the point. He brought in his sister's dog. Fed it too much chocolate. He was really sweet actually. Insisted on buying me a smoothie as a thank you_."

"_Hmmm, _Mr. Bingley_ may be cute Izzy, but he doesn't sound too smart." _Teased Lena_, "Not only did he not know dogs shouldn't eat chocolate, he also didn't know you should always offer green tea to an Asian girl_."

"Bingley? How did you know his name?" Kim asked slightly amazed and switching back to English

"Your Mr. Bingley happens to be the very one all the jin nu-er want to meet tonight." Isobel explained but Kim was still a little confused until Lena added

"He's the one that moved into the neighbourhood."

"Oh, well I hope he can spare some time to talk to me. I promised to give him a list of things he shouldn't do to the dog like feed it certain food. Also he wanted some tips on how to calm it down."

"I would say give it to him tonight but I think that was his excuse to see you again Kim. But come on, Mama will be angry that we're late." stated Lena as she started to drag her sister in one hand and her tea in the other

The Chen house was in tatters. Each girl was ordered into the bathroom with scheduled times, their mother was worried out of her mind, trying to make Kim prettier than she already was and their father hid (as usual) in his study. If there was one thing Lena hated more than inequality of immigrants, it was having to get ready for a date set up. This party sounded like it was going to be one of those 30 dates in 30 minutes deals. Lena really resented the Lis having to invite Chinese boys.

"_Kim! That's enough. If you put anymore make up on you'll look like a Peking opera star_."

"_Mama! I haven't started putting on make up yet_."

"_No, no, no Ali! You're not wearing that. You're wearing this_!"

"_Eww Mama, really_?"

"_Mitch stop being so mournful. Get ready!_"

"_Mama I am though_"

If the afternoon wasn't so hectic, Lena would have stopped to laugh at some of the things she heard. Instead, she ran away to hide with her father in his study.

At 7 o'clock, it was about an hour before the party and Lena's mother finally realised Lena was no where to be found. With a loud screech, Mama Chen called out for her second eldest daughter, who rushed into the shower. Finally, all 5 girls were prim and proper enough in the stereotypical red and black Chinese dragon material dresses (Lena in one she quickly cut up). With a final shout to their father to hurry up and put on his clothes, the Chen family got into their various cars and drove to the neighbourhood clubhouse where the Lis would be hosting the party

The car set up consisted of Lena and Kim in their shared Volkswagen Beetle (yellow as a joke) and the rest of the family in a red SUV. This at least gave Lena a little bit of time to mentally prepare for the set ups to come.

"Okay, now I'll start off with my liberal speech but if that doesn't work I'll tell them of my plans to not ever settle down and backpack my way though life with a cat."

"Lena, it's not all that bad. Some of the guys are all right." Kim offered. Luckily, marriages normally were agreed on by both parents on both sides and Lena had been able to convince their father to not let Kim marry any of the losers their mom set her up with. The Chen parents were the result of a fixed marriage and visa needs so it wasn't hard to convince their father these arranges weren't good.

"You like everyone. You see no bad. I, on the other hand think almost everyone should be punished severely for one thing or another."

"Almost everyone?"

"Yes, the pure ones consist of you, Björk and dad. Though Margaret Cho should be forgiven for all her sins. Oh god we're here."

--

(1)Lao wai: a mean term for foreigners

(2)Jin nu-er: literally 'golden girl', means prostitute

(3)Ai-o: I may have spelled the pin ying wrong, but it's a common expression of exasperation.

end A/N: sorry if the Mandarin is a little off or wrong. I was a D student in the class...yet still got a good grade in the final exams. But if you know the real words then feel free to correct me.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yay! Darcy has finally arrived!

P.S. Just a warning for the future, I promote freedom of sexuality, freedom to curse and freedom to talk in sexual innuendoes. So get over it.

Disclaimer: I'm singing to the Rocky Horror Picture Soundtrack. Like hell I own P&P

Chapter Three- Laughter is the best Medicine

Lena was able to hide from her mother's set ups quite easily. As it turns out, the only Chinese boys that even made the party were 10 at oldest. There was nothing to describe Lena's relief. At this moment, Lena sipped a soda whilst joking with Isobel and Kim. Suddenly, things started to get quiet and the music was turned down. Everyone looked towards the entrance to see 3 caucasian men and 2 caucasian women. Mr. Li suddenly went to greet them and the words 'Welcome Mr. Bingly and company' were heard.

"Can't you just feel the jin nu-er(1) puff out their breast and stick out their asses?" Isobel whispered to Lena and she fought off laughs, but this didn't stop Isobel, "You probably don't know his company. He brought his two sisters, his brother-in-law and his best friend." Mr. Li was leading the party towards the other-side of the area, they were bound to pass Lena

"See the one with the beer gut, that's the brother in law." They were 20 feet away and Lena's shoulders started to shake, "Oh and the cute tall one is the best friend. Doesn't he look like he has a stick up his ass?" 10 feet and there must have been marks where she was biting her lip, "Ew, is that the dog Kim saved? It looks like a rat. Should have let it die." 5 feet and even Kim was trying to get Isobel to stop "Hey, bet you a tall chai tea that the best friend is drugged and raped by a jin nu-er. No, I bet you a venti chai that you can't seduce him. He'd probably like it. Bet the reason his face looks like that is because he's not getting any."

They were right in front of her and she couldn't hold it in. Finally Lena held her head back and started to laugh. Everyone was deathly silent as the party all stared at Lena with looks of displeasure, anger and confusion.

"I...remembered a funny joke" Lena gasped out and the Bingley troupe awkwardly resumed following Mr. Li. Slowly things started to become normal. The music was turned up and more people started talking. With vengeance, Lena gave Isobel a light smack on the arm

"Qing Ju Li! I can't believe you did that!"

"What? It's all true though. Oh, bet's still on with the venti."

"No, I don't seduce men. Especially one's with sticks up their asses." Lena attempted to look as classy as she could but Izzy brought her down again

"No, you _can't_ seduce men and I _suppose_ that he is having sex on a regular basis. He and his friend are loaded. Mr. Bingley is the owner of some company...gosh what was it again?"

"It's called_ Bingley's Printing Press_. It's a British printing company that manages magazines and newspapers." Kim answered a-matter-of-factly then blushed "I googled it today when we got home. He mentioned it to me."

"Oh, Kim's been stalking someone." Isobel teased

"I have not! I thought that I should find out a bit about him if we were going to meet him again. Now anyway, you were talking about his friend?"

"Oh yeah! So Bingley owns a printing company and makes millions a year but it's nothing compared to what his friend makes. His name is Darcy or something. Not only does he has millions saved up from family lines, he also started and owns a law firm as well as something in the music industry. I think he has a mansion in England presented to his family hundreds of years ago by the king! Who knows how much he's worth..."

"Isobel, look whose stalking now?"

"Can't I help it if I swear by wiki?" said a mischievous Isobel "It was just a stub but who knows, maybe after tonight we can turn it into a full article."

"I don't even want to begin to uncover the hidden messages you have in that sentence." Lena started to say but the three girls were interrupted

"Ahem, Ms. Chen, is that really you?" Mr. Bingley had broken off from his group to joyfully find Kim. All girls smiled back at Mr. Bingly, Lena mostly because she liked his accent

"Mr. Bingley, how are you?"

"Please, I've already told you, call me Blake."

"Sorry, Blake, how are you? And how's little Princess fairing?"

"Oh, I'm much better...and so is 'Cess. Sorry," he blushed "I just hate saying its real name. Please, introduce me to your friends."

"Oh, how rude of me. This is Lena, she's one of my younger sisters. I think I mentioned her earlier. And this is our friend, Isobel Li. Her father's holding the party."

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you." Blake smiled and a short awkward silence formed before Blake cut it short, "Ms. Chen, please will you grace me with a dance?"

All to Blake's delight, Kim agreed and left the two girls to gossip about all the consequence the relationship would have

About 2 hours into the party, Lena had found herself a seat near some lighted decoration to observe what was going on. By this point, being danced out was the best way to describe how she felt. She had lost count of the number of times Mr. Bingley insisted on dancing with Kim. She had also lost count of the number of dirty looks the other girls gave Kim. There was much buzzing about the company Bingley brought but happy chatter turned into dirty gossip. Everyone, besides Mr. Bingley appeared to be stuck up. Despite how elegant the Bingley sisters looked in their couture, they were bitches. Then there was Mr. Hurst who had consumed quite a bit of alcohol. He was a grumpy drunk.

But nothing compared to Darcy. He just strutted around the room with his nose held high. Lena was waiting for him to puke because he had the same look of disgust throughout the night. Either way, Lena was just enjoying one of her many breaks from dancing. She didn't like the music but it didn't mean she couldn't dance to it.

"Come on Walmiester! I hate to see you mope about." Lena looked to her side to see Blake talking to his friend, Darcy

"I hope you still don't think I'll agree to that nickname. Charles, I only humoured you last week because you were drunk. I would assume you've sobered up considerably by now." Mr. Darcy continued to scan the room but Lena looked away from them and tried not to laugh. She just loved accents and this was an interesting mix of personalities. Besides...Walmiester?

"Alright, Darcy. But I still expect you to call me Blake. Anyway, I know you aren't fond of these types of things but we're surrounded by pretty girls! How can one resist?"

"Quite easily. You've been dancing with the only worthwhile girl in the room. All the others look too much alike any other woman I've seen and have nothing interesting to say."

"Yes, Kim really does stand out next to all the other...white girls. But really, she is the most beautiful and intelligent woman I have had the pleasure to lay my eyes on. Here and in England! But look, she has some sisters. There's one of them now, sitting by the dragon light." Lena did her best not to look their way, "She's pretty isn't she? Kim also tells me she's rather smart and fun as well. I'm sure she'll have something interesting to say."

"Her? She doesn't seem to stand out beside her dwarf size. Ha, do you really think she'd ever be able to tempt me? Although I'm not fond of women throwing themselves at me, there are large numbers who are more attractive than she. Besides what makes you think I'd dance to this horrible attempt at music. All because I allow some of it to be produced by my company doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Oh, sorry to have bothered you. Just wanted to lighten your mood. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to dance with the only worthwhile girl here to this horrible attempt at music."

It took a lot of will-power for Lena to not get up and punch Darcy. Instead, she gave herself a few moments to calm down then walked by Mr. Darcy while giving him an 'accidental' nudge of her dwarf like shoulder and an angry smile. She didn't give herself time to figure out his reaction before going straight to Isobel and her family to tell them all she heard.

Despite vowing to hate Mr. Darcy for the rest of her life, Lena found herself standing across from him while her mom gloated about Kim as Kim watched helplessly

"Oh, but Kim really is one of the prettiest girls in the neighbourhood. Don't you think? And she's smart too! You should hear how the other girls talk about her. They're just horrible but it's because they're jealous." blabbered Mama Chen

"Mama, _please. _That's not true" Kim finally cut in

"It _is_ true! Why, there have been so many nice boys who have wanted to marry her, but it never works out."

"And it's a good thing too. A woman married at 23? It's not 1730. We wouldn't want Kim to add to the growing divorce rate." Lena really had enough of their mother, "Sanctity in marriage? It hasn't existed in a while. I don't know why politicians get riled up about same sex marriages in relation to sanctity. They're likely to stay longer together." She might was well add in a bit of her own radical views into the conversation. It let Kim take a breather

"Really? Why would you say that?" Darcy challenged

"Well, I'm talking more about how the laws affect them now and the results if they were lifted. When the same sex couples find someone, the law has forced them to stay together for a while and see how things work out. So if they were given the chance to marry they would know if they're ready or not."

"But giving them the chance, wouldn't it make many who aren't ready get married anyway because they can?" Darcy challenged and Lena felt her anger rise. Not only was he a bastard, he was a bastard who didn't like same sex marriages

"Yeah, so they'd get a divorce. But don't many of the heterosexuals who get married young? They're obviously not ready. So really, there is no sanctity because the heterosexuals who are meant to keep up the sanctity _can't_. Why not give the homosexuals a chance to hold up sanctity? If they can't then no one can."

"Yes, you have a point."

"Besides, it seems harder and harder to meet someone nowadays."

"Why? I would think with the growing technology, it's much easier to meet others."

"Yes...but less people like dancing nowadays and other recreational things that lets you get to know them, don't you agree?" With a smile, Lena left to let her mother talk more about Kim. There was no way in hell she was going to see, speak or hear Darcy ever again.

--

(1)Jin nu-er: literally translated 'golden girl', it means prostitute


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: When I'm sick, I take Tylenol. Jane Austen didn't have that luxury. So no I'm not her

Chapter Four- There'll be blue skies over the rainbow

"Blake, or Charles Bingley is everything a man ought to be." It had been a few days since the party and Kim was still head over heels for Blake. She was currently retelling his wonderful attributes to Lena as they window-shopped. "He's so polite, funny, sweet, intelligent-"

"Rich and handsome" Lena decided to add

"Oh you know I don't gold dig. Even if he wasn't rich I'd like him."

"I know, I'm just teasing." Mr. Bingley's manners, money and his odd knowledge of Chinese history was even starting to win over Mrs. Chen if only slightly. Though Lena knew her mother wished Bingley was Chinese, soon she would be planning out the wedding to suit both western and eastern cultures. She had at least started to concoct a plan involving _Bingley's Printing Press _helping out their father's book business.

"But his whole group was nice." Kim had the pleasure or misfortune to be introduced and spend more time with Bingley's immediate family and friend. As the sweet optimist she is, she thought they were nice and elegantly dressed.

"Kimmie! You think too well of people. I wish I had an ounce of your optimism. I still stand by the fact that everyone in the group except Blake acted like an ass. They were rude and snotty and don't give me the 'they were just awkward because they didn't know anyone' because that's not true. They thought they were the best damn thing since Chai tea."

"No, I really _do_ think they just weren't comfortable with so many strangers."

"Yeah? Then explain Darcy's comment." Mr. Darcy had gained a horrible reputation within the family, as well as the neighbourhood.

"Well, I admit that was a little uncalled for. I still can't believe he said those things about you Lena." Kim admited, though she did still see some good in him "Maybe he's just from such a different sphere? Or awkward?"

"No matter, he's an ass. I doubt I'll ever forgive him though. I swear, next time I see him, he's due for a kick box whipping." Her sister's feisty anger made Kim laugh until she was scrambling to get her ringing phone.

"Wei(1)? Hello? Oh hi Lily. No I'm not busy, I'm just window shopping with my sister Lena. Oh? That would be lovely. I'd love to. Thank you, you're too nice. Oh they won't? That's no problem. Okay, bye." With interest, Lena listened into her sister's phone call.

"What was that about?" she finally asked when her sister put her phone away

"Lily Bingley, Blake's sister, asked me over to dinner tomorrow."

"Oh? Is she her brother's secretary now? I bet he wants a candlelit dinner for two."

"Actually, the guys will be eating out." Kim replied a little disappointingly, "But no matter it'll be nice to get to know his sisters."

"Kim, you're insane."

Needless to say, Mrs. Chen was extremely upset to hear Kim was going to eat only with the Bingley sisters, but she decided she was going to make the best of it. A rich man capable of permanently pulling the family out of financial ruts was better than no man even if he wasn't Chinese

"_You must compliment them! No matter what! Their hair, nails and skin! Oh, if only there was a way to get you to stay until Mr. Bingley gets back. Can you sprain your ankle there? Maybe they'll have to let you stay overnight_!"

"_Mama, Kim is_ not_ going to sprain her ankle so she can possibly spend the night._" cut in Lena

"_Oh, just remember Kim, flattering his sisters means flattering him! Oh! If only he was Chinese! Well he seems to know enough about China. No matter, just think though! A whole printing company. Do you know how much that could help your father's business? Remember that Kim!_" With a pat and hug, Kim was sent out to her car as it started to rain

"Well for all you home viewers, this is a historic moment. The big storm in Leverton has finally hit. We haven't seen something this big there for 50 years at least. People have been warned to stock up on food and water just in case the worst happens. The cities near Leverton will not be fully hit but will experience extremely heavy rainstorms and high winds. You lucky Santa Monica residents will only see more rain and wind than usual. We suggest you not to go out if possible if you're within a 20 mile radius in the chance that there are broken powerlines or large flying debris."

Lena looked at the TV screen in shock. They happened to be near Leverton and she could definiately see the effects. She had just come back from Izzy's house when they got a call from Blake. All Lena could think about was poor Kim who had sprained her ankle and was knocked out when trying to battle the winds in the Bingley driveway. She hadn't been found till the male party decided to forget a dinner out.

"_Good, now she'll have to stay longer._" Mama Chen said while putting down the phone

"_Mama! How can you say that_?" asked Lena

"_He'll feel pity for her then offer to help out your father's shop_!" at that Lena rolled her eyes

"_Do you really think he's going to help? What can he do_?"

"_He'll help your father branch out. Maybe even buy him a bigger shop and put some of his own books in! Really Lena you have no mind for these things!_"

With another sigh, Lena let her mother win the argument. No matter what Lena said, it didn't stand a chance against her mother's askew logic. Though she did worry a bit about her mother's opinion of Blake. Kim would never do anything against their parent's wishes. The last thing Lena wanted was Kim to not see Blake because their mother had it out for white guys. It would be nice to see Kim genuinely happy with a guy.

Still, Lena didn't like the idea of Kim in her death bed. The Bingley troupe didn't know anything about caring for Kim. They didn't know she liked Miso soup when she was sick, or how she liked being read or talked to till she fell asleep, or how she was allergic to aspirin...

It was a little hard to say what came over Lena at that moment. Every time Lena was sick or upset as a kid, Kim was there. As the rain continued to pour, Lena started to worry even more about Blake doing something wrong. Hell, the guy fed his sister's dog chocolate. He meant well but was bound to accidently give Kim an allergic reaction to _something_. Besides...the rain wasn't at it's worst yet. Lena could pop over and back quickly.

Grabbing a bag and filling it with Kim's favourite PJs, Miso soup mix, a book and a few Chinese herbs (suggested by her mother), Lena was off save her sister from certain uncomfortable situations

--

(1) Wei: Hello/Hey, is mostly used when answering the phone

A/N: I admit it didn't turn out how I wanted it. It doesn't feel right. But _I'm_ feeling muddled currently. I'm a lil sick so forgive me. There will be longer chapters coming, I promise!

P.S. Make reviews, not war!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Had I owned P&P, Lizzie would have punched Darcy when he proposed for the first time. Due to the lack of violence...I don't own it :(

A/N: I am giving you people 2 chapters because they're rather short. Also in this one I wanted a different spin on the 'Perfect Women' conversation. Enjoy!

Chapter Five- The Asian Girl That Didn't

"My god Lena, what made you come all that way? You'll get sick!" Kim was trying her best with a sprained ankle, hurt back and horrible fever to fuss over Lena who was just a little wet and snifflely.

"Look whose talking! No, I didn't want you to feel lonley or not have enough clothes or get even more sick...though I admit I didn't think things through. I never thought I would need to bring some of my stuff because _I'd_ get stuck here. Who knew a storm could get bad that quickly?" Despite Lena's gallant attempt, she ended up having to also stay at the Bingley house as the weather wasn't getting any better.

The Bingley troupe was beyond baffled to find Lena had walked all that way in the storm of the century. There was no way to explain Mr. Darcy's expression when he opened the door to find what Lena assumed looked like a psycho killer. That was cemented when Lily walked by and not too quietly asked 'Is she _completely_ mental?'

All the inhabitants of the rather large house could do was offer Lena a place to stay till the storm subsided. Which according to the weatherman wouldn't be till the day after tomorrow. In general that wasn't very reassuring because Lena had watched that movie the other day on HBO. Blake had convinced her to take another guest room as opposed to staying by her sister's bed all night and he had also found her some of his sister's old clothes to wear while hers were washed and dried.

Lena was able to convince the others that she would eat a hearty dinner of miso soup with her sister. Avoiding the Bingley troupe for as long as possible seemed like the best option for now. Unfortunately, Kim feel asleep quite early with a final wish that Lena _try_ to get to know the others as they were nice deep down. This was the reason why now, Lena could be found reading a rather good play by Oscar Wilde while Lily Bingley and the Hursts played cards, Darcy typed out something and Blake threw tissue bits to Princess the tiny Chihuahua.

"Look at Miss Chong, reading like a good little Asian." Lily said while placing down her final hand

"Actually it's Chen."

"All China men names sound the same to me. You all look alike too." Lily said with a simple wave of her hand

"I could argue that to an Asian all you caucasians look alike." shot Lena

"But we don't." said Lily a little confused and Lena shook her head. Her witty comment was lost but she thought she saw Darcy smile. Likely at what he wrote...

"And neither do all Asians, or Chinamen as you termed us." she went back to her book, hoping Lily wouldn't try and annoy her again

"Sarah, Walter, I'm tired of playing cards. I think I'll read instead."

"But-" Mr. Hurst started to complain but his wife stopped him

"Don't complain, let's just play gin."

After the first 5 minutes of thumbing through a book, Lily became bored and tossed it aside. She took up walking about the room and glancing disappointingly at Darcy

"My, my Lena. You really like that book. I really don't know how you do it."

"Neither can I. It's quite amazing." Blake suddenly cut in

"Amazing? What do you mean Charles?"

"I've told you a million times, call me Blake. What I meant was how Asians are able to do so well in school and study and all that. I read sometimes but I always get distracted. Why, I've never heard of an Asian kid who wasn't a genius at something or another."

"Yes Lena, tell us, how do you Asians do it? Study so much that is?"

"What I want to know is how you've gotten the idea that all Asian kids are genuises...because we're not. We're just like anyone else really, except we tend to have parents who push us to be the best. It's a competition of whose kid is better. Personally I wasn't huge on that and my mother sort of gave up on me. I mean, I could have done well but couldn't be bothered to try hard. I had a C average and got suspended once or twice, so how's that for the good little Asian nerd? Besides, I'm trying to be a fashion designer, not an accountant. Is that your average 'Asian' job?"

"Really? What did you get suspended for?" Blake asked interested but Lily seemed to have lost interest again and started to pace

"I punched some guys. They deserved it though. Tried to cut me in line on noodle day." Lena gave him a full toothed grin and everyone seemed to go back to silence. After a few more minutes, Lena decided she had enough. She closed her book and announced to the party that she was going to check up on Kim then go to bed. A few hours with those people was seriously enough.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own it...I just don't

Chapter Six-Tea and a Tumble

A wrestle with the blanket, a fall, a curse and a realisation that her sniffles were gone was all it took for Lena to notice a few things. First, the 'PJs' lent to her were short and hardly covered her ass. Second, she had horrible morning breath and morning hair. Third, she was hungry and would kill for some tea

After brushing her teeth with the provided toiletries and combing out her hair with her fingers, Lena headed off to the kitchen to grab a quick to go breakfast before she got dressed and checked up on Kim. It was about 8 AM and she really didn't expect anyone to be up. Apparently Blake's servants came in every day but because of the weather conditions, they had to 'manage somehow' according to Sarah Hurst.

Much to Lena's satisfaction, the kitchen was empty from what she saw through the shortcut Blake advised for night time snacks. On the other hand, she was rather short and this grandeur designed kitchen was set up for taller people in mind. Some idiot decided to place the tea cups in the top shelf on the upper cabinets. All Lena was grateful for was her younger sisters not seeing (and likely taking photos) of her in a tiny nightie, climbing on a countertop to try and get a cup.

"Ahem, Miss Chen, do you need some assistance?" asked the last voice Lena wanted to hear right now

"Shit!" the surprise was a little too much for Lena as she slipped on the counter top. Her life flashed before her eyes as she fell to break her neck. It was a short flash and had more boring bits than exciting ones.

Luckily, a pair of strong arms caught her and Lena was on the road to make that flash a little longer. Unluckily, she was currently in the arms of Mr. Darcy

"Are you alright?" he asked still not letting go and watching her too intently

"Um yeah...I wanted a tea cup but I'm a little short."

"Yes" still not letting go and he wouldn't take his eyes off of hers. It was the first time Lena had noticed he had rather nice blue eyes instead of the evil black dots with vertical eyebrows that Izzy once drew in a characature

"I was going to make green tea but you guys didn't have any leaves so I settled on black."

"Yes...um I apologise...about not having green tea."

"That's okay..." okay it was officially really weird, "You can let go now."

"Pardon?"

"You can let go of me. I'm alright."

"Oh, I'm awfully sorry." He seemed to just realise he was holding onto her for the past few minutes. The two of them stood around in awkward silence while Darcy cleared his throat in a nervous manner

"I suppose I should get that cup for you." With ease, Darcy reached up and pulled down a decorative tea cup for Lena. She took it, looking at the ground and avoiding his gaze. Thankfully, a few other people decided to walk in and see what was keeping Darcy.

"Darcy! What's taking so long?" Lily's obnoxious voice called. Okay, maybe Lena wasn't _completely_ thankful

Blake and Lily walked in fully dressed. It was at this time that Lena realised she was very underdressed for the kitchen

"Miss Chen slipped off the counter." Darcy offered only to confuse Blake and Lily

"Actually, I think the tea can wait, I'd better get dressed." Lena placed the tea cup on the counter and left the kitchen. Once she closed the door, she lay back on the wall letting out a mortified sigh. This allowed her to hear the conversation that assumed she had gone

"She looks like a right whore." Lily mentioned

"She's wearing your pyjamas. I lent them to her." Blake shot back

"Oh, well she can't pull it off like I can. Doesn't have the height or the legs. No she's too short and chubby. What was it Darcy said earlier? You'd much sooner call her mother witty than Lena pretty?" she laughed

Irritated and rather pissed, Lena left to get dressed and didn't hear the rest of the conversation

"She has-other fine attributes."

"What's that Darcy?" Lily asked

"I only mentioned that despite my first assumptions, I've realised she as other pleasurable attributes such as her lovely facial expressions. I noticed them when she came with her sister's things."

End A/N: Cliché of Darcy catching Lena...I know! I know! But sometimes we have to be cliché? No? Also...is alright a word? Or is it 'all right'? My TextEdit claims 'alright' doesn't exist!

Plus I wanted to do something other than her eyes catching Darcy's attention. I hope facial expressions isn't too lame. I just thought Lena would be outgoing even in how she expresses herself to a point where it's different from the people Darcy was used to..does that make sense? no...just comment please!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: My sister in law is downstairs doing Billy's Bootcamp Workout. No...I'm not Jane Austen.

A/N: Sorry for the long time to repost. I got a comment telling me about how the story and characters are not so much like the original or believable etc. I've been musing about it and realised that the story line I have is kind of AU or just straying quite a bit from the oringal. I add characters, take away characters and blur things. So a bit of a warning. If you want something that plays very closely to the original story. This isn't it.

Also I'm trying very hard to make things more realistic....I'm not sure if I'm succeeding. Hey I never could colour in-between the lines as a kid. But if you think there isn't enough consistency with something, please tell me. I want to improve my writing! Also I think personalities aren't consistant enough so confirming my worries or reassuring me is always met with affection and e-cookies

**Chapter Seven- And The Storm Rages On**

"Oh Kimmie, I don't know what I'm going to do if I have to spent another night alone with those people. They're driving me insane!" Lena was currently spilling her woes to Kim after they had shared a breakfast

"Not Blake I hope."

"No, he's the only nice one." that seemed to keep Kim at ease until she started to cough violently

"Please get better soon. How's the back?"

"It's better, but still a little sore." With a sympathetic look, Lena placed a hand on Kim's forehead as Blake walked in

"Oh, Lena I didn't know you'd be in here. I just came to see if Kim needs anything. Do you Kim?"

It amused Lena how much Blake looked like a puppy waiting for scraps. He was slightly disappointed when Kim weakly shook her head no.

"Actually, Kim's more comfortable here than she would be at home."

"That's wonderful! I mean, not wonderful that your home wouldn't be comfortable. Not that it isn't I mean, I'm just glad you're here...not that you're here sick, just your here...being sick." Blake started to turn red and couldn't stop digging his own hole

"I'm glad I'm being sick here too." Kim finally spoke up

As much as Lena hated the prospect of being with the Bingley Troupe without Blake as a buffer zone, she got up to leave the two lovebirds alone.

'Those two better be getting married.' Lena thought as she once again found herself in the company of the Lily Bingley, the Hursts and Mr. Darcy. The Hurst couple was playing cards while Lily had taken up gliding around and asking Darcy questions as Darcy grudgingly answered while typing on his laptop. The infamous Princess was sleeping on a couch. Only Darcy and Lily had glanced at Lena when she walked in and on Lily's part it was to fix her with an evil glare

"Mr. Darcy, whatever are you typing? You type so fast." Lena had already picked out a Voltaire book to read while Lily continued to try and woo Mr. Darcy

"You're mistaken, I type rather slowly. And if you must know I'm typing an email to Mariella. I plan to send it once the weather lightens and the internet works again."

"Oh, do tell her that I miss her and can't wait to see her again. You know I adore her and I know she adores me just as much if not more."

"I've already told her that you want to see her. Why don't you write her an email?" Just at that moment, Blake had waked in

"Kim's fallen asleep again." he told Lena and sat across from her, then started to doodle on a nearby paper scrap

"So Mr. Darcy, what's new in dear Ella's life?" Lily had now placed her hands on the table Darcy was using and she was leaning forward. It looked like her cleavage was desperately trying to escape her tight shirt. Still, he didn't take any notice of her

"She's started up again with her debut album. She's finally agreed to continue work on the original classical attempt. It may take another month or so before she goes into the studio."

With a bored 'Oh', Lily started to walk to the stereo. After choosing a house tune that would soon give everyone a headache, Lily started to dance. Princess woke up and barked a little before going back to sleep.

When dancing yielded no results, she turned the music down a little and ask Lena to join her. Lena and Darcy both jerked their heads towards Lily

"What?" asked the extremely perplexed Lena

"Dance with me. It's lonely dancing by myself and I know no one else will."

Hesitantly, Lena got up and was dragged over by Lily. While Lily danced as if she were in a club, Lena followed awkwardly behind.

"Mr. Darcy, would you like to join us?" cooed Lily

"You know I'm not fond of dancing. Besides, it defeats your purpose." Darcy shot back as he stopped typing and gave the two his undivided attention

"What does he mean?" Lily stopped dancing and put an arm around Lena now that she had what she wanted

"You just want me to watch you because you know your bodies are more alluring when dancing as such."

"Oh how very bad of you Mr. Darcy. Lena, I think we should punish him. What do you think?" giggled Lily delightfully

Well, Lena might as well join in the fun. It still looked like it would take another day to light up outside

"Hmm, we could just ignore him or tease him."

"No, Mr. Darcy should not be teased." Lily said in a voice stating 'I respect you, this twit doesn't...love _me _Darcy!'

"Why not? I'm up for a good laugh even at someone else's expense." Everyone treated Darcy like he was some perfect God who should not be bothered. It irked Lena. "Now let's see, what does Mr. Darcy have wrong about him? That's normally a good and subtle place to start. So Mr. Darcy, what's wrong with you? Bacne? Unpleasant mole?"

"I wonder if you're eagerness to try and damage my confidence is a bad habit?" Mr. Darcy asked, Lena had started to walk towards him and didn't break eye contact

"Not so much a bad habit as curiosity. I mean, we're all human here aren't we? Or is there something you're not telling us? Knocking someone off a pedestal isn't illegal here. Is it in England?"

"You do seem to take a keen interest in engaging in oppressing activities. I remember hearing you beat up people in school. Are you trying to cover any inadequate feelings you harbour for yourself?"

"I'm not a bully. If I think someone or something is wrong then I speak up. It's because I think something needs to be changed for better not because of low self esteem. If you must know I think you're 'perfect creation of the gods' act that everyone seems to promote is wrong. No one's perfect and if what I'm going is my fault or 'bad habit' then so be it." with a raised eyebrow Lena challenged Darcy

"You're right, no one is perfect. I'm far from perfect. I have my faults." Darcy punctuated his statement by crossing his arms across his chest and leaning back in his chair

"Really? Like judging others when you don't know them?"

"Tell me you don't also do that."

"Oh I'm tired of dancing." Lily tried to break the tension and turned off the music when she realised the attention of Mr. Darcy had yet again passed over her. Lena was standing right in front of Darcy and now started to walk away until he called her back with a comment

"If judging someone is a sin then everyone is guilty of that."

"How about pride then? As a fault?" Lena suddenly turned around again. She was going to find a fault in Darcy that he also saw as a fault if it was the last thing she did

"Pride? There is nothing wrong with pride if it is rightly deserved."

"You seem to be quick in justifying yourself. It really makes you sound perfect." Almost sneering, Lena turned around and sat down. Darcy watched her as she angrily took up her book again.

"I have a bad temper and often times don't think things in my personal life through. It can cause quite a mess."

With a final stare, Lena thought she could see a hint of regret in Darcy's face but he quickly started to type again. Everything started to move back to it's sluggish movement and Lena tried not to think about the confusing mass that was Darcy.

"Oh Mr. Bingley, thank you for watching over my daughters! You're so kind!"

It was agony. Instead of Lena just driving Kim back home in their car, the rest of the females in the Chen family had to come to say hello. Right now, Kim was packing up while the Bingley party watched the Chen girls in disgust. In truth, it was slightly comedic. Their mother in some odd modern and traditional Chinese outfit mesh sitting next to Mitch in her Goth girl attire, Mandy in her green and slightly revealing dress to Ali's uncalled for pink short shorts and too revealing tank top. Deep down Lena knew this was all an act though. Mrs. Chen still didn't like Mr. Bingley. She just wanted his publishing company to help their father. The sugar sweet voice of Mrs. Chen was starting to make Lena sick though. The more Mrs. Chen hated someone, the 'nicer' she was to them

"No, it was our pleasure." Blake offered

"Oh but I'm sure it was. Kim is such a good girl. Though I hope Lena didn't ruin anything. She can be like that sometimes."

"_Mom_"

"No Lena you know it's true. Mr. Bingley I hope you and your friends like it here in Marling."

"Yes, very much. What about you Darcy?"

"I prefer larger cities. There's more to do and more variety in people, I mean if you must be in contact with many. There might as well be a large variety."

"What? How can you say that? There's a lot of different people here! There are at least 30 families in this neighbourhood!" That upset comment earned a huge snicker from the Bingley sisters

"Well I love it here and plan to buy the house." Blake said in reply. His sisters' eyes almost bugged out of their heads and Lena stifled a small laugh

"Oh Mr. Bingley, you're holding a party here, right?" Ali suddenly asked. Slapping Ali seemed like a good idea to Lena right now as she stared in surprise at her youngest sister

"Well..."

"It would really suck if you had such a nice place and no party. I mean, everyone expects it of you and it would make us really happy." Ali continued while Mandy just shook her head in agreement then added

"Please have a party! You could get to know more people."

"Oh, all right. Once everything in the neighbourhood is fixed we'll have one as soon as possible!" Blake said enthusiastically. Lena noticed he was easily swayed

"Parties are such pointless things nowadays. It's not very good for meeting new people" Lily mentioned

"And clubbing is? Might was well have a party to meet people because you won't do it very well when clubbing and most people you met then are on E." Mitch let slip

"Thank you Mitch." quickly replied Lena in order to keep Mitch from going on. Though truthfully she wanted to laugh at the scandalised look of Lily

The good byes were rather quick and done in an ordered line. The Bingley troupe lined up with Mr. and Mrs. Hurst to say good bye first, then Lily, Blake and Darcy. Mrs. Chen said a quick good bye to everyone but Blake who she took by the hand and started to thank once more while 'subtlety' discussing more of Kim's better attributes and reminding him of their father's book shop. The three younger sisters all said good bye quicker than anyone else and then piled into the car. Mrs. Chen drove off hoping Kim would hurt herself again and not be able to go home.

Kim was next to say bye. The Bingley troupe treated her more civilly and Blake gave her hand a slight squeeze and chaste kiss on the cheek. Finally, it was Lena's turn to leave the wretched house

"Good bye Mr. and Mrs. Hurst"

"Bye Lena."

"Bye Lily and thanks for the company."

"Pleasure I'm sure."

"Bye Blake, I can't thank you enough for taking care of Kim."

"Oh of course, it was my pleasure. If she's ever ill again don't hesitate to bring her over."

"Good bye Mr. Darcy"

"Good bye Lena. You're witty comments will be missed." At first, Lena thought he meant that sarcastically but then he did something she would have never imagined. He took her hand and kissed it while looking into her eyes. Completely stunned, Lena walked to the drivers seat of the car.

"Did Mr. Darcy just kiss your hand?" Kim asked as Lena turned on the engine

"I-I'm actually still not sure." Lena was going to do some major meditation when she got home. She needed to desperately get the voices of Lily and Darcy out of her head.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: ZOMG! She's NOT dead! Sorry for the long wait...I got discouraged then distracted then started college...Oh Italic sentences: Mandarin and very important note/essay at end

Disclaimer: As I've stated I'm not dead so the likes of me writing the original: null

**Chapter Eight- Hello I love you wont you tell me your name?**

"Why did I agree to do this?" Lena asked her chai tea as she sat on the mall bench and waited for Ali and Mandy to come out of Limited Two or some other store they had wandered into. Mitch had decided to retry playing the violin after a 3 year gap and had most everyone annoyed. Although she had dramatically gotten better, it was a little annoying to hear some of the same pieces over and over and over and over and over....

Well anyway, Lena had agreed to take the whiney Ali and Mandy to the mall as their mother had taken the car to a friends house to escape the music and Kim was spending more time with Blake

"Lena! _Can you lend me some money_?"

"Ali!_ No, you never paid me back for the 20 I lent last month_."

"Lena!"Ali really could be a whiney bitch when she wanted to

"_I drove you here, that was the deal. I'm not going to give you money so you can spend more time in a store. Decide to buy some clothes that fit you then maybe I'll lend you some_!"

"She wants money, right?" asked a distinctly male voice with a northern British accent

"What?" all three girls turned their head towards the voice

"Sorry, I was in China for the past month and picked up some. I couldn't help but listening in. My Mandarin still isn't very good but it's always encouraging for me when I do understand bits." The British guy was actually really cute. He had slightly unkempt dirty blonde hair down to his shoulders and bright green eyes

"Really?" Ali was already trying to flirt with him. This made Lena roll her eyes. Her 14 year old sister hitting on a guy who must have been in his late 20s, great..."_So you speak Chinese well_?"

"_Only a little bit and not well_." he replied back in bad Mandarin but Ali and Mandy still giggled

"I'm Lena by the way, and these are my sisters Mandy and Ali."

"Oh drat, how very rude of me. My name is Jacob Whickem but please, call me Jake."

"Lena...money!" Ali started again

"God Ali do you ever quit?"

"No! And it's only for lip balm. I just 50 more cents!"

"Please, allow me" Jake offered but Lena cut him off

"No! I couldn't let you. If you just keep a firm hand with her she'll shut up."

"No, no, I insist. Besides It's only 50 US cents. That's nothing in pounds."

"So why were you in China?" The two of them decided to go to the nearest Starbucks at the mall. During the walk to it, Lena had already taken a liking to Jake. He was one of the first adults she met who didn't cringe when her sisters whined. Also he was sweet, funny, witty...

"Oh I was doing some things for my art. You know taking photos and painting."

And an artist

"You're an artist?" Lena asked rather excited, she felt she had found her dream man

"Haha, yes, though I warn you it doesn't pay too well so if we hang out don't expect anything fancy. I was hoping things may be better in the US."

"Well I don't really know the art scene here much less China. But I do know how the fashion scene is going. I'm studying to be a fashion designer."

"Wow, that sounds nice. I just sort of wing it with being an artist. Was never able to afford a proper art education sadly."

"Oh, that really sucks"

"Yes, I could have but the chance was taken away from me. No matter, we can't change the past can we?"

"No, sadly not." As Lena sipped her chai tea she couldn't help but notice Jake's nice eyes again. He saw her watching and flashed a smile that made her melt. "So what medium do you specialise in?"

"Medium?"

"Yes medium. What do you work with? Are you a photographer...or a painter mostly?" Apparently his lack of proper art education was really bad but with eyes like that Lena didn't care

"Oh, _medium_. Why, yes I tend to hop around to different mediums. Mostly I paint but sometimes I project photos onto canvases then paint around or on them. Sort of Andy Worhal you could say."

"You'll have to show me some of your pieces."

"Hey Lena, hey Jake." Ali and Mandy had popped out of the store again and found them

"Actually, I must be going ladies. It was a pleasure to meet all of you. Maybe we can meet again sometime. Here's my number Lena, call me if you get a chance." Jake handed her a piece of paper with a number on it and the butterflies in her stomach started to dance.

"So Lena," started Ali, "Looks like you've also found yourself a cute white British man too."

**_IMPORTANT! READ OR NO MORE CHAPTERS FOR YOU!_**-- Okay! Sorry again for the long wait but like I said I got discouraged. I don't know what you people want from me other than a good story and I'm very paranoid what I had originally planned is shite and you won't like it.

Solution? BETA! How do I get one guys? I seriously don't know how that works. I can't really post more chappies till I get one and have a good talk with them about the direction. Plus my spelling and grammer as you may have noticed is really bad (damn not studying for those spelling quizzes in primary school!). Also I have a feeling some of what I've written is horribly out of character.

Solution 2 (though BETA still needed): tell me- do you want this story to get seriously skewed from the original P&P storyline? Do you want new larger than life characters, some tasteless slapstick/ farce, a bit of AU and of course sexual tension? I wrote something that made me happy but I want to make YOU happy (feel honoured).

Of course there is the option of me posting the original and trying to post another that is more true to the storyline (they would split at about ch. 10). But that may take a long long while with school and all (plus lack of BETA!).

PLEASE help me out here! I have low confidence...


End file.
